


Yes/No/Yes

by helens78



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Consent Issues, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-16
Updated: 2007-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qetesh hates Ba'al; Vala, on the other hand, hates Qetesh enough to think that the enemy of her enemy is her friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes/No/Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Consent issues: Qetesh doesn't want this, but Ba'al does, and so does Vala.

Qetesh is _screaming_, angry and furious and fighting with all Vala's strength. Inside, watching from behind Qetesh's influence, Vala's pushing against Qetesh as hard as she can.

_Give in. Give in, you bitch. Give in and let him fuck me._

It isn't up to Vala any more than it's up to Qetesh; Ba'al is stronger than Vala's body and Qetesh's mind put together. He forces her down, gets her on her back and pins both her wrists with one of his hands.

"You are going to die so many times before I'm through with you," Qetesh says. She jerks, pulling against Ba'al's grip. Vala's body doesn't go anywhere.

"Do you know what I love about this?" Ba'al asks. He smiles down at her, and, oh, Vala's starting to love that smile. That smile and the smirk that goes along with it, and his teeth and the long lean golden planes of his body -- oh, yes, she wants this. "I love that you can fight against me until you start breaking your own fingers--" and he means it, Qetesh has done that more than once-- "and you're still wet."

He pushes his fingers inside her. Qetesh grits Vala's teeth together and struggles. Vala moans, though it doesn't make it out through Qetesh's voice. _Rough, yes, oh Gods, be rough, please..._

Mewling little whore, Qetesh spits, and Vala's sense of triumph just makes Qetesh snarl more. Qetesh seldom forms words in response to Vala's thoughts. It's a minor victory, but victory all the same.

Ba'al gets his fingers out of Vala's pussy and drags them across her mouth. Qetesh snaps at his fingers, but he's quick, and all that's left across Vala's mouth is the smear of her arousal, sticky and (disgusting) delicious against her lips. If Vala could move her tongue, she'd taste it, lick it up (like a good slave) and show Ba'al how she loves (cunt, all you are, just an open begging cunt for him to fuck) what he's doing to her.

You love it because I hate it, Qetesh snarls.

Then neither one of them's talking anymore, because Ba'al's shoved into her. Vala stops needling Qetesh and just takes it, pretending the involuntary flutter-and-clench of muscles around Ba'al's cock is deliberate, something she's choosing to do. Qetesh keeps fighting, keeps screaming, but Vala's nipples are hard and her breath is coming fast.

"_Mine_." And, oh, Ba'al smirks when he says it.

Qetesh spits at him and pants out "_Never_."

_Always,_ Vala moans, riding out the pleasure as Ba'al's strokes get harder. Fiercer. He's doing this to hurt Qetesh, to humiliate her, and Qetesh was right, Vala loves it because Qetesh hates it, but it's more than that. Before all this, before Qetesh, back when she chose lovers because of what _she_ wanted, she loved it this way: rough and cruel and selfish, pinned down and taken.

Ba'al's good, but he's not as good as he thinks he is. Vala's body's getting off on this because it's what _she_ likes, not just because he's that bloody irresistible.

_Gods._ He's close, though.

No, she's close. _Vala's_ close. Qetesh is fighting the orgasm as hard as she can, but she can't stop need and instinct from taking over, not when they've come this far.

Vala's body tenses, and despite Qetesh gritting Vala's teeth and squeezing Vala's eyes shut, Vala comes, clenching tight around Ba'al's cock, eyes leaking tears at the corners -- _damn_, that feels good, and the harder Qetesh fights it, the better it feels as it unravels them both.

Ba'al doesn't last much longer. He pushes in a few more times and then reaches his own climax, burying his face against her neck.

"Someday I'll kill you for this," Qetesh promises. "Both of you." Ba'al probably doesn't realize that "both of you" means Ba'al and Vala, not his Goa'uld and its host. Vala's heard the threat before, and right now she's too busy moaning and enjoying Ba'al's weight on her to give a damn.

"I don't think so," Ba'al murmurs. He licks the side of her neck, and Vala shivers, her body echoing the sensation. "But it's good to know you care."

_-end-_


End file.
